Short Stuff
by Maeswolf
Summary: A tiny girl with big dreams suddenly fell into a giant's hands. Intimidation, anxiety, and nightmares flood this girl, but she overcomes them like a warrior with the Karasuno Volleyball Team and perhaps a love interest.
1. Chapter 1

**Daichi's POV**

"What?!" Tanaka, Hinata, Kageyama, and Noya yelled at the same time.

"What's going on?" Ukai-san asked as he entered the gym. "I could hear your yells from outside the gym!"

"Coach, is it true?" Hinata asked. Coach nodded his head and put his hands in his pockets.

"No practice today."

"BUT WHY?!" the same people yelled once again in unison.

"It's Shimizu's request," he answered. Everyone fell quiet and started paying attention. "She called earlier and asked if she could use today's after school practice to help a friend of hers out. She said she needed everyone's help."

"SHIMIZU-SAN NEEDS OUR HELP!" Noya and Tanaka yelled as they obviously would. They'd take a bullet to the balls for her if she asked.

"Help her friend out with what?" Tsukishima asked.

"Perhaps it's better if you saw for yourself," coach said. "Pack up, we're heading to the economics room."

Everyone did as he said and the club headed out of the gym, following him. I ran up to coach while the others were on our tail.

"Coach," I whispered. "Exactly what are we going to do? Shimizu never told me the details when she told me earlier."

"She'll explain later. All I know is that it's really important. She was practically begging me when she called." The look on his face showed worry and a hint of compassion.

We finally arrived in front of the home economics room. Tsukishima went ahead and opened the door but he walked into some girl. The two fell down at the same time and Tsukishima ended up straddling the girl.

"Uhh..." Ukai-san muttered as we all stared down at the two.

"Well that's one way to greet someone," Tanaka said.

 **Tsukishima's POV**

My vision was blurry as my glasses fell off during the fall. It landed on the girl's chest...

How does one respond to a situation like this?

She slowly picked them up and gently put them on for me.

"Thanks..." I muttered. I began moving, about to get up but she suddenly squirmed.

"Y-your knee..." she muttered. I raised a brow and looked down.

My knee was rubbing up against her... uhh... between her legs.

"Definitely one way to greet someone," Noya-san mimicked Tanaka-san. I quickly stood up.

"Sorry," I said, stretching out my hand to help her up. She stood up and immediately looked down at the floor, fidgeting with the hem of her blouse.

"It's okay..." she muttered then slowly looked up. "Wh-who are you?"

"Akira!" someone yelled. We all turned around and saw Shimizu-san, looking at the girl angrily. "I told you to get some rest!"

The rest of the team just stared at her, surprised that she was raising her voice. It was extremely out of character.

"But I-" the girl said but was interrupted by the coach.

"Oi, what's going on here?" he said. Shimizu-san stood beside the girl and faced us.

"This is Akira, a first year," she said. The girl was still fidgeting with the hem of her skirt while looking down. "She's supposed to make cupcakes and cookies for the mini-fair being held by the student council.

"Oh yeah, that's happening out front," Hinata said.

"She's sick," Shimizu-san continued. "She hasn't slept properly for day and hasn't had a decent meal in weeks."

"H-hey!" the girl said. "You don't have to tell them that..."

"She can't finish everything on her own. She stayed up last night making the first few batches and skipped lunch trying to make some more. Please, I want to help her but I can't do it all on my own either."

Everyone fell silent, trying to think about it. I looked at the girl.

She had long brown hair that fell in waves down to her waist. There were bags under her blue eyes and her uniform was pretty messy, covered in flour. She looked weak, like she was about to fall to her knees.

"Shimizu..." she muttered. She looked up and my heart sank.

I dashed for her right as her knees gave up on her. My arms caught her right as she was going to hit the ground.

"Aki-chan!" Shimizu-san yelled. The rest of the team rushed and panicked around her.

"Did she hit her head?!" Daichi-san yelled.

"No, I caught her just in time," I said.

"Sorry..." she muttered.

"Here," Kageyama said, taking out a bottle of water from his bag. I held the girl's head up and he helped her drink up from the bottle.

"Your fever is really high," I said as I placed my hand on her forehead. "We need to get you to the clinic."

"We'll handle things here," Daichi-san said. "Take her to the nurse."

"I'm fine-"

"You're too weak to argue," I said, carrying her bridal style. "I'm taking you to the clinic."

"TSUKISHIMA! SO COOL!" Tanaka-san and Noya-san said, giving me a thumbs up.

"We'll take care of things here," Sugawara-san said.

 **Akira's POV**

This guy...

IS WAY TOO TALL!

How is it legal to be this tall?! This man is a freaking giant! What drugs is he on?!

"Why are you staring at me like that?" the giant said.

"L-like what?" I asked.

"Like you want to cut my legs off."

Oh, if only I could.

"Sorry," I said, looking away.

"For what? Wanting to chop my legs off because you're so tiny?"

I took a glimpse at his face. There was a devilish smirk on his lips.

"No," I said, rolling my eyes. "For uhh... this.."

Geez. I was being carried around school like a damsel in distress. Well, I suppose I kind of am right now but still!

"How are you feeling?" the giant asked.

"I'm fi-"

"Be honest."

Dammit.

"Tired," I muttered.

"Hungry?"

"No," I said but was rudely betrayed by the growling sound of my empty stomach. The guy just let out a laugh right as we entered the clinic.

"What happened?!" the nurse asked, staring at us. Yup, I'm being carried into the clinic by a huge giant. This would make for an amazing story, maybe to be told on my funeral. "Akira, is that you?"

"Are you a regular here or something?" the giant asked.

"Eh, sort of," I said.

"You really need to rest every once in a while," the nurse said as the guy laid me down on one of the beds. "Wait here, I'll go get you some medicine."

"You don't even know what's wrong with me!" I told her.

"Aki, this is _you_ we're talking about here. I don't even need to ask anymore, now shush and get some rest.

The giant burst into laughter once again. He tucked me in as the nurse went out to her desk, closing the curtain behind her, leaving me and the giant.

"Tsukishima," the guy said.

"Huh?"

"My name is Tsukishima Kei," he repeated.

"Oh, I'm Ishikawa Akira."

"So exactly how does one become a regular here?" he asked. "Do you always get sick or fall to the floor or something?"

"Something along those lines," I told him, trying to fluff my pillow up. Tsukishima-kun fluffed it up for me.

"Aki-chan, is he your boyfriend?" the nurse asked, coming in with a glass of water and a little cup with some pills in it.

"What?!" I asked. "I-I don't have a boyfriend! Why would you even ask that?!"

"Now now, don't get so riled up," she said, laughing as she handed me the glass and cup. "Here's some medicine. It should help you with that fever of yours. I also put in some vitamins. Did you buy the meds from the list I gave you?"

"No," I muttered as I sat up, downing the pills.

"Aki, you really need to take care of yourself more," she said.

"I know..."

"Lay back down," Tsukishima-kun said, tucking me in again. What, is he my big brother or something?

"Relax okay? You can stay here and get some rest," the nurse said and I tried to do so, closing my eyes.

Please, no nightmares this time.

 **Hey! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter along with the rest of my story! I'm constantly going back through this, checking for mistakes to make sure that this story is at the top of its game for you guys to enjoy! So if you see any mistake, please comment on the line and let me know!**

 **I have other fan fictions for other fandoms so be sure to check them out! You can also support me on the following sites:  
** **/A5454T4C  
/moiradenise**

 **Thanks and enjoy this chapter, along with the rest of the story! Don't forget to comment how you thought about it down below and vote!  
-Pikaroo022**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akira's POV**

"Aki-chan, wake up," someone said, waking me from my dream. My eyes slowly opened and I was greeted by a blonde haired giant.

"Tsukishima-kun?" I muttered. The nurse was on the other side of the bed, smiling down at me.

"He bought you some food," she said. "Sit up and eat so you can take some more medicine after."

The giant helped me sit up while the nurse brought out a tray from under the bed.

"I got you some soup and some shrimp, with rice of course," he said. "Is that alright with you?"

"Y-yeah, thank you," I replied as he placed the food on the tray in front of me and sat down on the chair beside the bed.

"I'll leave you to it then," the nurse said. She closed the curtains behind her and went off to who knows where.

"Why did you bring me food?" I asked the giant before I took a sip from the soup.

"Why wouldn't I? Your stomach sounded like a blood thirsty monster earlier," he said. Oh right, my tummy ganged up on me while he was carrying me earlier. "By the way, how did you and Shimizu-san become friends? She's a third year and no one else really took her for someone who'd ask the entire volleyball team to help a first year out."

"Oh, yeah," I muttered. "I was taking entrance exams to schools that time and I passed by the sports store. I happened to have some trouble with uhh... something, and she helped me out."

As if I was going to tell him I needed help finding the right sports bra size...

"Aki-chan, you have another guest!" the nurse yelled from her desk. A black haired boy came in.

"Oh? What's the King doing in a peasant's room?" Tsukishima-kun asked, smirking at the boy as he walked up to us.

"Don't call me that," he said, glaring at the giant before looking at me. "How are you feeling?"

"M-much better," I said. "You were the one who gave me some water earlier, right?"

He nodded and I gave him my thanks.

"Shimizu-san wanted me to check up on you. Oh, she also asked me to bring you your school bag." He hung my bag on the bed post and I thanked him once more.

"If I may ask... how is the selling thing going?" I asked awkwardly.

"The thing?" the giant asked, smirking.

"Oh, you know what I mean."

"We've already sold off half of the food," the other guy said. "The seniors are out selling while the others are making more batches, along with Shimizu-san."

"That's a relief," I muttered, but it was still embarrassing to have an entire volleyball team help me out. I'd have to find a way to pay them back somehow.

"I'll head back now. I hope you feel better."

And with that, the boy left. I looked at Tsukishima-kun.

"Who was he?" I asked. "I never caught his name."

"That's the King of the Court," he said. "Kageyama Tobio, a first year."

"Remember to take your medicine!" the nurse yelled.

"Yes mom," I whined.

"Go on and finish eating so you can get some more rest," the giant said. I nodded and resumed eating my god-sent lunch... well, dinner, I suppose.

 **Tsukishima's POV**

"She's such a handful sometimes," the nurse said as Akira drifted off to sleep once again.

"So what's her deal?" I asked.

"Aren't you a curious one? It's a very long story, if you have the time," the nurse said. "Aki's mother is, well, in a much better place now. She was my batch mate back in med school. She was an amazing woman. Aki doesn't know that I knew her though."

"And her dad?"

"A heartless man, he is. He left the poor girl alone and went abroad to 'work.' What a bunch of bull."

The way she spoke about him, it oozed with hate and disgust.

"She's got no one else. Now she lives in a storage room back at a cafe about a bus ride from here. Thank heavens the owner was a nice lady. She let her stay there but she has to work on the weekends to pay off her supposed rent. Sometimes she even works shifts after school."

"And her school money?"

"Karasuno granted her a scholarship! She's a really smart nugget, could you believe it? But living alone and having little to no money?" The nurse sighed. "The poor girl's been working her tail off, trying to earn some money to survive out there on her own. And now with that little project she's working on... I'm scared one day, she'll just drop dead. She doesn't eat at all, she doesn't sleep much, she can't even afford to get herself a mattress, let alone some vitamins!"

I took a glimpse at the frail girl lying on the bed. She looked so tired.

How the hell is she still alive?

"She has sleeping troubles, you know?" the nurse carried on. "Sometimes, she'd spend her lunch here, trying to take a quick nap but she can never really get any rest. She starts squirming in her sleep and starts mumbling and she just wakes up with a panicked look on her face. I don't know if such a small girl like her can reach her dreams now."

"Dreams?"

"She'll get there," Shimizu-san said, suddenly entering the clinic. "I know she will. How is she?"

"Her fever's almost gone now," the nurse told her. "This fine young man over here brought her some food earlier."

"Thank goodness," she said then faced me. "Can I ask you a favor?"

I nodded and she took a deep breath.

"Could you take her home tonight?"

What?

"She only walks home and I'm scared she'll faint in the middle of the street or something."

"Oh, sure," I said. What am I doing?

"Thank you!" she said happily. "Oh, and could you give this to her? It's from the sales we have so far."

She handed me an envelope right before she said her goodbye and left. I asked the nurse where the cafe she stayed at was and to my surprise, it was just on the way to my house.

I usually take the bus though...

How can she walk that far?

"Maybe I should bring her some food tomorrow..." the nurse muttered to herself. "She's never had a home cooked meal since her mother passed. That girl's been living on instant ramen for so long... Although I haven't done the groceries so there's not much I can do..."

Instant ramen, huh?

 **And that's the second part! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Now you know a little bit more about our deat Akira's background! Quite early into the story, don't you think? Oh well~**

 **Don't forget to leave a comment down below and tell me what you thought about it!**

 **Sincerely,  
Maeswolf**


	3. Chapter 3

**Akira's POV**

"Wake up, Aki-chan!" someone said. "Time to wake up!"

Again? Holy flaming fudge balls.

I opened my eyes and saw the nurse and Tsukishima-kun looking down at me.

"What?" I asked. Nurse-chan just laughed at my cluelessness. Yes, laugh at the tiny, poor, hungry, sick girl. Yes.

"Come on," the giant said. "I'm taking you home tonight."

"W-what?" I stuttered. Why the hell would he take me home? Am I his new pet or something? Is he going to kidnap me and lock me in his basement and torture me until I lose my sanity?!

"Not that way," he said, letting out a sigh and rolling his eyes. Oh what, is he a mind reader now? Well good for him.

"Here you go," the nurse said, handing me a small paper bag. "This should last you at least two weeks. Take them every day."

Inside the bag were a bunch of vitamins.

"I can't aff-" I said but was interrupted.

"It's on me. Take care of yourself, okay?" she said with a smile and I smiled back, thanking her in return. "I'll head on out then. Lock the door behind you when you leave!"

And with that, she left.

"Come on," Tsukishima-kun said, stretching his hand out. He helped me out of the bed and I put my shoes on.

"I can go home on my own," I told him. "You really don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Shimizu-san is worried about you," he said. "She told me where you live and it's not that far from my house.

"But-"

"You're still sick and it's getting late. Come on."

He just waited for me outside of the clinic. I sighed and followed him anyways. We changed out of our indoor shoes by the entrance and left. We walked towards the bus stop in silence and passed by the Foothill Store. Inside the store was the Karasuno Volleyball Club, along with their coach. Shimizu-san wasn't around though. I guess she already went home.

"Tsukki!" the bald one yelled. Everyone headed out of the store and greeted us.

Tsukki? Is that what his friends call him? How adorable.

"Are you feeling alright?" the smallest one asked. He had spiky black hair with a couple blonde streaks in front. He kind of reminded me of those birds from that game with the catapults and pigs and stuff.

"Y-yeah, thank you so much for helping me," I said and bowed to them.

"It's fine!" another one said. He had brown hair that was tied back. Wait, is this guy even in high school?!

"Oh here," someone else said. He had silver hair and a warm smile. He handed me an envelope. "The rest of the money from the sales are in there. I was going to give it tomorrow but you're here now!"

"Oh wow," I muttered. I opened it and my heart sank. I kind of felt like crying.

"You're looking a little teary-eyed over there," the giant pointed out. I shook it off and laughed.

"I just didn't expect to get this much," I said.

"But that's only half of the money," he said. "Shimizu-san dropped by earlier and gave me the first half. The envelope's in your bag."

I bowed once more at the team in front of me.

"Thank you so much!" I said. "My dream... it's coming true because of your help! I'll pay you back somehow, I swear!"

"Dream?" Kageyama-kun asked.

"You really don't have to bow," the silver haired guy said, letting out a small laugh. I stood up straight and smiled.

"We should get you home, you still need to rest," Tsukishima-kun said. "Yamaguchi, are you coming with?"

"I'm meeting with a cousin tonight," the green haired one said. The giant nodded and walked on ahead.

"Good night!" I said to the team before running after Tsukishima-kun.

We were walking to the bus stop in silence until my stomach decided to break it. It growled and reminded me how hungry I was. Tsukishima was smirking and I glared at him.

"Do you like omurice?" he suddenly asked.

What a weird question.

"Yeah," I answered. "When we had nothing else to eat, my mom would cook some. She'd cook it just the way I like it. Nothing else was mixed with the rice and she wouldn't put ketchup on it. Oh, and she made the eggs extra fluffy!"

"So you don't like vegetables? Well no wonder you're so weak."

"I eat vegetables... sometimes..."

We got on a bus. The giant gladly gave me the window seat and we sat in silence as the bus sped through the streets. I was staring out the window while the giant was tapping away on his phone. Once we got off on the stop, we continued walking to my place.

"The cafe is right there-" I said but was interrupted.

"Dinner."

"W-what?"

"You're having dinner at my place."

Wait what? Is this a hostage or a kidnapping situation? Is my life going to end at the house of a giant?! Oh god, I did not see this coming, I have so much to live for! I might just lose my sanity through torture! Or maybe he's going to trade me and I'll get shipped off to another country? HAVE MERCY ON MY POOR SOUL!

"Omurice," the giant suddenly muttered.

"Huh?" I asked in confusion but he kept silent.

We already passed the cafe but he kept on walking. I couldn't not follow him since he had my bag. I followed him and we stopped in front of nice looking house.

"Come on in," the giant said. So he lives here?

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Do you want me to take your shoes off for you, short stuff?" he asked, smirking at me. I glared back at him and took my shoes off on my own. He started taking his shoes off as well.

"Ah, you're home!" a guy said. "Oh! You must be Ishika-"

"Akira," I said. "Please call me Akira..."

"Alright, Akira-chan then! Nice to meet you! I'm Kei's brother! Come on in, mom just finished cooking up dinner!"

"We'll follow," the giant said, setting aside our shoes. His brother disappeared into the house and I let out a sigh. "You don't like people calling you by your last name?"

"No," I answered. "Umm, how does he know me anyways?"

"I texted him."

"Oh, well uhh, do I really have to join your for dinner? I can just cook something up at home."

Well, not really.

"No," he said. "You're having dinner here, come on."

He grabbed me by my shoulders and ushered me deeper into the house. He made me sit down on one of the seats on the dinner table and he sat beside me. A plate of omurice was suddenly placed in front of me. I looked up and saw a pretty lady who I'm guessing is his mom.

"Welcome to our home, Aki-chan!" she said with a warm smile.

"Th-thank you for having me," I said.

She and the giant's brother sat down with us and began to eat.

If anything, I should be scared poopless right now. Suddenly taken to a stranger's home, forced to eat dinner with them... This is definitely a scene out of a horror movie.

"So how was training today?" asked the giant's brother.

"Cancelled. The team helped out Akira sell stuff at the mini-fair," he answered. I looked down at my plate and sighed. Damn, now I feel bad.

"They helped your club?" mommy giant asked.

"Oh, no I'm not part of any club yet," I answered.

"Yet?"

I let out a small laugh.

"Aki-chan, are you not going to eat?" asked the big brother. "You haven't touched your food yet. Go on, don't be shy!"

Omurice huh?

"Extra fluffy eggs and nothing mixed into the rice," said the giant. "Right?"

"Yeah..."

"Kei texted me to cook yours that way," said his mom.

So that's what he was doing on the bus? She cooked this especially for me, someone she didn't know or even heard about before - a complete stranger.

"Take a bite and tell me how it is!"

I picked up my spoon and took a bite. I swallowed and looked down.

"Well?" she asked.

"Hey, are you crying?" the giant whispered as he leaned towards me.

"N-no," I said, wiping the tears away before he saw them through my hair. I looked up and smiled.

"It's just like how mother used to make them!"

 **Shimizu's POV**

Right after, it started raining really hard. I took out my phone and immediately rang Aki-chan to check if she got home safe.

"Aki-chan?" I asked as she picked up.

"Shimizu-san! Thank you for helping me out today, I really appreciate it," she said.

"No problem! Did you get home safe? It's raining pretty hard!"

"Uhh, not really. Tsukishima-kun forced me to have dinner at his house and he was walking me home but once we were a couple of steps away from his house, it started raining! We had to run back to his house or else I would get really sick again."

"What? So where are you right now?"

"In his room, drying off."

"WHAT?!"

 **Here's chapter 3! I hope you guys like this one!**

 **Leave a comment on what you thought about it! It's a bit of a pick-me-up for me :) Hope you guys enjoy the rest of the story!**

 **-Maeswolf**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tsukishima's POV**

"Tsukishima-kun," Akira said as she dried out her hair with the towel I lent her. "Your phone is ringing."

I just got out of a quick shower and had just stepped out of the bathroom. Akira immediately looked away since I only had my shorts on. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my phone from the table. It was Shimizu-san.

"Hello?" I asked.

"If you rape Akira, I will personally kill you with my bare hands."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, running my hand through my hair. "Why the hell would I do that? What kind of person do you take me for anyways?"

"What's going on?" Akira asked, looking at me skeptically.

"Right," Shimizu-san said, letting out a sigh. "I panicked, sorry. She usually doesn't communicate well with guys. Anyways, thank you for letting her have dinner with you."

I let out a sigh as well, massaging my temples.

"Tsukishima-kun, can I asked another favour?"

"I suppose."

"Akira-chan has uhh... sleeping problems," she said.

"Oh, right. The nurse told me the same thing earlier."

"Could you watch over her? Just for tonight? She told me a while ago that your mom insisted that she sleep over at your place because of the thunderstorm. I don't trust her enough to let her sleep alone when she's sick either. She usually gets nightmares and freaks out in her sleep. Sometimes she just bolts to the bathroom and stays there for so long or just freezes and it's really hard to calm her down."

"I'll take care of her," I said.

"Thank you."

She hung up after that.

I walked to my drawer and threw a shirt and some shorts at Akira. She caught them and stared at them as a blush slowly crept up to her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My uhh..." she muttered.

"Just spit it out."

"My u-under... soaked... uhh..." she was stuttering and eating her words, completely flustered. I think I got the message though.

Crap, what do I do?

"Uhh, here."

 **Akira's POV**

Boxer shorts...

What in the heavens have I gotten into?

"Thanks," I said.

"You look like a tomato," the giant followed, holding a hand to his mouth, trying not to let a laugh escape. "Stop being so flustered and go take a quick bath or you'll catch a cold. You're sick enough already."

I headed for the bathroom with the clothes and the towel he lent me and took a quick warm shower. While I was patting myself dry, a sneeze suddenly escaped my mouth.

"Oh god, here we go," I muttered. I finished up quickly and stared at the clothes the giant gave me.

Boxer shorts...

Owned and used by a dude whom I've only met...

There's a first for everything, I guess. I put on his clothes and...

They were surprisingly comfortable...

WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?!

"Hey, hurry up in there or you'll get sick again," the giant said from the other side of the door. I sighed and quickly grabbed my clothes and stuffed them in a little bag that the giant lent me and headed back to the bedroom where Tsukishima-kun was, seated on the floor and reading some book. He looked up at me and let out a laugh.

I didn't really have to wonder why.

His shirt looked like a dress on me, falling down to a couple of inches above my knees. The shorts he lent me were so loose that they were hanging on for their dear lives around my hips.

"You look a lot smaller with those on!" he said, laughing.

Oh what I'd give to whip his tall ass right now.

"You're just an overgrown weirdo," I retaliated, sticking my tongue out at him. He simply rolled his eyes and stood up.

Oh, I must mention, he finally put a shirt on, thank the heavens.

"Drink your vitamins," he said, pointing at the paper bag and the glass of water on the side table of his bed. I downed one of each and let out a sigh. "You take the bed, I'll stay on the floor," the giant said as he took out a pillow and a blanket from one of the closets.

"I can stay on the floor-"

"Nope."

"But-"

"Nope."

I looked down. What the hell have I gotten myself into? I half-faint at school, get carried around by a giant, got babied by the said giant, was forced to eat dinner at his place, got soaked, and now I'm sleeping the giant is forcing me to sleep in his bed, wearing his clothes, with no bra underneath and with his boxer shorts serving as a substitute for my rain-soaked undies. Oh life, you play a sick game on me.

"What's on your mind?" Tsukishima-kun asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, facing me.

"What?" I asked.

"You look so deep in thought. Are you okay?" He suddenly stood up, walked up to me, and placed his hand on my forehead. His eyes suddenly went wide. "Your fever's back. Come on, get in bed and go to sleep. You can't go to school tomorrow like this."

"Wait what? But-"

"You can stay here, I'll have mom look after you."

"I can-"

"I'm not listening, now go to sleep." He suddenly carried me and laid me on the bed, tucking me under the blanket.

"You're really mean," I muttered.

"So I've been told," he said with a smile. "The nurse told me the whole deal about you earlier, by the way."

"So she told you about my mom?" I asked and he nodded. I let out a sigh.

"So you live alone, huh?" he asked as he made sure the blanket covered my feet. I nodded and he smiled. "Well, you're staying here for now so at least enjoy it. People need some company every once in a while too."

What the hell is he going on about? I've been fine since they left...

"Come on, get some sleep."

"I can take the floor, I swear, I'm used to it anyways!" I argued but he simply shook his head. "But you can't sleep on the floor, it's cold!"

"Would you rather I sleep beside you?" he asked with a mischievous smirk.

Uhh...

"Exactly."

I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING.

"Listen, I'm serious, I can just sleep on the floor! This is your house anyways and-" I tried arguing once more but I was interrupted by the giant.

"You're really stubborn, you know that?" he asked, letting out a small laugh. "Just go to sleep. If you need anything, don't be afraid to wake me up and tell me."

He laid down on the ground and covered himself with a blanket. I shifted to the edge of the bed and looked down at him. He simply smiled up to me.

"Goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight," I said, tucking myself deeper under the blanket.

 **Tsukishima's POV**

She was shifting around in her sleep. I checked on her a couple of times. She was shivering.

It was still raining hard outside. Thunder and lightning struck and it was freezing cold.

"S-stop," Akira suddenly muttered. I immediately stood up and sat beside her. She was shivering and moving around on the bed. She looked like she was in complete agony. I placed my hand on her forehead. Her fever had gone worse.

"Akira?" I called out, lightly shaking her.

"Stop... please..."

"Aki, wake up, you're fine-"

"Get away from me..."

"Akira," I said a little bit louder. She suddenly sat up, panting and looking around, as if checking if she was somewhere safe. "Hey, calm down, I'm right here."

Tears started streaming from her eyes and down to her cheeks. She was shaking and looked up at me. She broke into tears. I took her in my arms and she cried onto my chest.

"I'm sorry," she managed through her sniffles. I caressed her hair and held her tight as she completely crumbled in my arms.

What the hell was she dreaming about? Stop? Get away from me?

"Tsukishima-kun..." she muttered.

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay beside me tonight?" she asked softly, her face was still buried in my chest and her hands gripped my shirt tight.

"Sure," I said. "Come on, let's get you back to sleep."

I tucked her back under the blanket and I laid beside her. Her head was resting on my arm and she was snuggled up to my chest. She felt really warm because of her fever and her body seemed really frail. What was weirder was the feeling I had on my stomach.

Oh right, no bra on...

"Sorry," she suddenly muttered.

"Why are you saying sorry?" I asked. "There's nothing to apologize for." I hugged her tight and she cried herself to sleep. She was talking in her sleep once more.

"Why did you leave me?"

 **And that's the end of the 4th chapter! I hope you guys liked this one!**

 **Please don't forget to leave a comment down below on what you think about the story so far! I also accept ideas for the story plot so that we can all write the story together!**

 **Have a great day!  
Maeswolf**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tsukishima's POV**

"Kei?" mom called out, walking into my bedroom. She stared at me, probably trying to process what was happening in front of her.

Akira was on top of me, snuggled up to my chest. My arms were around her and our legs were tangled up. The little girl was slumbering, smiling in her sleep.

"Am I interrupting something?" mom whispered with a small smile.

"I'll explain later."

"Oh, if only I could take a picture!"

Akira suddenly shifted in her sleep and snuggled up to me some more, grabbing my shirt in her hands. Mom took it as a signal and she left the room with a smile.

"Teddy-kun, don't leave me..." the little girl mumbled. Is she seriously dreaming about a teddy bear right now? Her eyes slowly opened and she woke up. "Tsukishima-kun?" she muttered in a sleepy voice as she looked up at me.

"Good morning," I told her. She groaned and buried her face onto my chest again.

"I'm not feeling so good..."

"Your fever came back last night. Could you specify how you feel?"

"I'm dizzy, I feel heavy and tired, and I'm hungry."

"Well, we can fix the hungry part," I said. "Come on, let's go get you some breakfast."

She simply groaned and didn't move an inch. I sighed and sat up, forcing her to fall off of me and onto the bed. I carried her out of the room, bridal style. She was extremely light. Well, it's not exactly a surprise since she barely eats and she's super tiny.

"Wait!" she yelled.

"What?"

"I have to pee..."

"Of course you do."

 **Akira's POV**

"No classes today, apparently," the giant yelled from the other side of the bathroom door. I was trying to fix my bed hair in front of the mirror. I took a look at myself and sighed.

"I look just like Nami-chan after her one night stands," I said to myself. Tsukishima-kun's giant shirt draped over my thighs like a dress, my hair looked weird, and the shorts I was wearing last night ended up rolling off of me because of how loose it was. Good thing the shirt was covering me up anyways.

But oh good lord, I slept beside a dude I just met and I'm literally in his boxers.

Life, what game are you playing?

I stepped out of the bathroom and cringed as a growl quickly escaped my stomach.

"What do you want for breakfast?" the giant asked, forcing himself not to burst out in laughter. Well, it can't be helped.

"I can just have breakfast at my place-"

"Nope, you're having breakfast here," he interrupted. "And you're staying here for the rest of the day. There's a thunderstorm out there and you're still sick."

"Is that why they cancelled classes?"

"Yup. Now what do you want for breakfast? I'm cooking."

We woke up pretty late so his mom already had breakfast ahead of us. She left to visit a friend and his brother left to go back to his school while the rain wasn't pouring down too hard. We were the only ones in the house.

"I can cook," I said.

"Good for you, now what do you want for breakfast?"

This giant will be the end of me.

"Omurice it is," he said.

"I didn't even say anything yet!"

"You don't have to. Extra fluffy eggs and plain fried rice. Go lay down on the couch and rest."

I stared at him as he headed into the kitchen and started making breakfast. I knew there was nothing I could do so I did as I was told and rested on the couch. I turned on the tv and watched the morning cartoons. Two plates of omurice were suddenly placed on the small table in front of the couch.

"I'll go get us some water," the giant said, heading back to the kitchen. I stared at the plates and smiled. "What's on your mind?" the giant asked as he sat down on the couch beside me.

"My mom," I said. "I miss her."

He was silent, which was fine. Even I wouldn't know how to respond to that. I don't even know what to do now. Wow. I'm embarrassing.

"Get over here," he said, grabbing me. I was suddenly snuggled up to his chest and his arms were wrapped tight around me. We just laid on the couch.

...

How will I eat breakfast this way?

"Sorry," I told him. "About last night..."

"Don't worry about it," he said. "If you don't mind, what were you dreaming about?"

"Oh you know, something..."

He stared at me and raised a brow. I let out a sigh.

"Alright," he said. "You're weird, you know that?"

"And you're tall. Too tall."

"You're just jealous because you're tiny."

"Maybe, maybe not.

He finally let me go and we both ate breakfast while watching cartoons. The rain outside wasn't getting any better. Thunder and lightning struck and at that moment, I was just praying that the electricity wouldn't go out or I wouldn't be able to watch the show to the end.

Just my luck, it did.

"There goes the heater," the giant said then sighed.

Great. Curse my stupid body for being sensitive to temperature.

There was still some light coming from the windows but it was still rather dark inside the house. I stood up and took a peak outside and sighed as I saw the dark sky.

"I'll go grab a lamp," the giant said.

I cleaned up our plates and glasses and placed them in the sink as he disappeared into the house. I quickly washed and dried them and ran back to the couch.

"Did you seriously just wash the dishes?" he asked, coming back into the living room with a small battery-operated lamp.

"Maybe," I said. He can't kill me for washing some dishes, can he?

He let out a sigh and handed me the lamp. He then turn off the switches and unplugged some electronics before walking over to me and carrying me to the bedroom.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Shush, shorty."

"Rude."

He placed me on the bed and placed the lamp on the side table before laying down beside me. He tucked the both of us under the blanket and faced me.

"Cold?" he asked.

"Now that you mention it..."

He laughed and pulled me in. I snuggled up to his chest and closed my eyes.

I know, it's weird. I snuggling up to a dude who I just met. I can't fight it anyways and I was really tired so to heck with it. His body was warm and I could feel his heartbeat. It was beating kind of fast.

"You might get sick..." I muttered.

"I don't get sick easily," he said. "Try to get some sleep. You need to rest."

"But I'm not sleepy.

"Just close your eyes."

I close my eyes and focused on his heartbeat. He was caressing my hair just like he did last night...

Really though, what the hell am I doing?

 **Kageyama's POV**

The rain died down in the afternoon and we all received a text from Sugawara-san, asking if we wanted to head to Tsukishima's house and check on Akira and bring them lunch.

I had no intention of going to that sarcastic son of a bitch's house but if everyone else was there, I had to go. It would boost their morale and maybe serve as a team building thing. They'd appreciate my presence and our synergy would improve.

And I'm not just telling myself that, right? I'm not going there to check on that girl...

Right?

 **Time to mix things up, even just a little bit. I guess the story's moving at a pretty fast pace but have some patience with me :D**

 **A huge shoutout to my friend Alice who encouraged me to keep writing this story! I really appreciate the boost of confidence!**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading this story! Please leave a comment down below and tell me what you think about it so far! Also don't forget to vote/fave this chapter!**

 **Until the next one~  
Maeswolf**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tsukishima's POV**

My phone suddenly rang, waking me from my nap. Akira was still snuggled up to me, sound asleep. I slowly reached for my phone on the side table, careful not to wake her up. It was Daichi-san.

"Yes?" I asked lightly.

"We're outside your door. We brought lunch!"

"We?"

"Just open up!"

He hung up. I sighed and slowly got out of the bed. The little girl stayed asleep and hugged a pillow instead. I walked out and headed for the front door. He didn't bring the entire volleyball team, did he?

I opened up the door and sighed once more.

He did.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"We brought lunch," Sugawara-san said. They raised up plastic bags with take-out boxes in them. "Come on, let us in! It's still drizzling!"

I let out a sigh and opened the door for them to come in. They all took off their shoes and I told them to stay in the living room.

"Where's Aki-chan?" Hinata asked.

"She's still sleeping in my room," I told him, turning on the lights. The electricity came back a little earlier, thank god. It was freezing since the heater was out. "I'll go wake her up."

I walked back to my room and some of the guys followed me.

"What do you think his room looks like?" Tanaka-san asked.

"Probably really neat. He's that kind of guy, you know?" Noya-san followed.

I opened the door to my bedroom and Akira was still sound asleep in bed. She seems to have shifted a lot. The pillow she was hugging was now on the floor and the blanket previously covering her up has rolled off of her...

Oh no.

"Out!" I yelled at the people who followed me while pushing them back before locking the door behind me. Akira woke up and looked at me.

"Oi!"

"What the hell?!"

Everyone on the other side of the door yelled, confused at what was going on. So was Akira.

"Sorry for waking you," I said, letting out a sigh. "The team came to visit to check on you but before you go out there, you might want to put on a bra underneath that shirt."

"Oh," she said. I faced the door and waited as she put on the stuff she hung by the window to dry. "Done."

I turned around and sighed.

"They brought lunch, by the way," I told her. As if scheduled, a growl escaped her stomach and she just sighed.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" she asked. I just laughed as I opened the door. The team suddenly came crashing in.

"You were eavesdropping weren't you?" I asked as they tried to get off of the ground. "What did you hear?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER LAST NIGHT?!" Tanaka-san asked.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" Noya-san followed.

"I COULDN'T HEAR ANYTHING! WHAT DID THEY SAY?!" Hinata yelled.

I sighed and walked through them, heading for the kitchen. Akira followed and sat on the couch. The rest of the team either sat beside her or sat on the floor.

"So what happened last night and why did I hear the word bra?" Asahi-san asked, glaring at me.

"O-oh," Akira said, blushing out of embarrassment. "We uhh got soaked last night when he tried walking me home so umm, I had to dry.. my uhh..."

"Come on now, let's not pressure the poor girl," Sugawara-san said. "How are you feeling, Aki-chan? Has your fever disappeared yet?"

"I'm feeling much better," she answered. "The fever's mostly gone I think. Oh, thank you for visiting me! You really didn't have to-"

"Of course we did!" Daichi-san said. "You scared Shimizu half to death when you fell to the ground back at the home economics room. She was panicking the entire time we were cooking and selling at the mini-fair. Even coach thought she was having a nervous breakdown."

"We should take the food out while they're still warm," Kageyama said.

"Right!"

"Let me help," Akira said but the team just glared at her. "I-I'll take that as a no..."

I let out a small laugh and walked back to my room.

"Let me go get you a pillow and a blanket."

 **Akira's POV**

"My name is Ishikawa Akira, by the way," I told the team as they set up the food on the living room table. "You can just call me Aki or Akira."

They all introduced themselves to me an Tsukishima came back from his bedroom right after. He put the pillow on the couch beside me and covered my legs up with the blanket. I thanked him and we all began eating lunch while watching TV.

"By the way, Aki-chan, what was all the money from the selling from?" Hinata asked.

"It's for a dream," I said. "It sounds really cheesy but that money was to help fund my dream. That's why I'm so thankful to you all for helping me out, I promise I'll pay you all back somehow, someday."

"What _is_ your dream?" Kageyama-kun asked.

"A secret," I said. "I haven't told anyone else yet, but you'll find out soon enough. Within the week, hopefully."

Everyone looked at me with a skeptic look on their face. I just laughed it off and continued eating the lunch they brought for us.

"So, are you sure nothing really happened last night?" Daichi-san asked. "You guys slept in the same room right?"

"We don't have a guest room," Tsukishima said. "And I looked over her since she was still pretty sick."

"So you slept on the same bed?!" Noya-san asked.

"Well, he _was_ sleeping on the floor," I said, looking down at my plate. "But uhh..."

"She had a bad dream," the giant said nonchalantly. "So I stayed beside her."

"Uwa! Aki-chan, you're blushing!" Hinata yelled.

"I-I'm not!" I yelled back, hiding myself under the blanket.

"I just kept her company," Tsukishima said with a sigh. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"I've never seen this side of you, Tsukki," Yamaguchi-kun said.

"Yeah, you're usually a cocky, heartless bastard," Tanaka-kun followed. "Warming up to Akira, aren't we?"

Cocky? A heartless bastard? I mean, he teased me a lot but he didn't seem like that...

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

 **Tsukishima's POV**

The team left a little while ago and Akira fell asleep on the couch once again, hugging the pillow I gave her. I carried her to my room and laid her on the bed, tucking her in.

"How is she?" my brother asked, knocking on the door. I guess he came back from school.

"Her fever's gone now," I said. "She just needs a little more rest."

"That's good," he replied, sitting on the floor beside the bed. "I heard her crying last night. What happened?"

"She had a nightmare. She freaked out in the middle of the night, saying weird stuff in her sleep like 'stop' and 'get away from me.' What could that possibly mean?"

"Hmm... Do you think maybe she had a bad experience when she was younger?"

"I have no idea."

I looked at Akira and she seemed to be sleeping in peace.

"Hey, is her mom fine with her staying here? Did she call home last night?"

"She lives alone," I said, sitting down on the end of the bed. "Her mom passed away and her dad is out there in another country doing god knows what."

"Alone? No wonder she can't take care of herself..." he muttered. "It must be tough... Poor Aki-chan."

The little girl suddenly shifted in her sleep, groaning and shaking her head.

"I'll leave you to it," my brother said, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"Hey, get over here," I whispered, taking Akira in my arms as I laid down beside her. She was having another nightmare, and it seemed worse than the one she had last night. "It's alright, I'm right here."

"Tsukki..." she muttered in her sleep.

What happened to her...

She started to calm down as I caressed her hair. When she woke up, she changed back into her dry uniform and I walked her back to the cafe she stayed in, insisting that she'll be fine on her own.

"Hey, don't forget to drink your vitamins," I told her as we walked up the stars of the cafe. "And don't forget to eat dinner."

"I won't," she said. We stopped in front of a door on the second floor. We said our goodbyes before she entered. I got a quick peek of the room when she opened the door. I was told it used to be a small storage room. Small was an understatement. There was a blanket and a pillow on the floor and a small shelf on the side with books and clothes on top of it. A lamp hung by the window sill and a small fan was right by the pillow. It was such a small space.

How could she possibly live there?

"Ah! You must be Aki's friend!"

 **Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Look forward to the next ones!  
Oh! And don't forget to leave a comment down below and vote/fave this chapter! Thank you!  
** **~_~_~  
Become a patron and get early access and other opportunities!  
** **www. moiradenise**

 **or**

 **Buy me a cup of coffee on:  
** **/A5454T4C**  
 **  
~_~_~**  
 **  
Maeswolf**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tsukishima's POV**

The owner of the cafe had invited me for some tea. I waited, seated on one of the booths, wondering what she wanted to talk about. She came out of the kitchen and placed two cups of tea on the table before sitting across me.

"How is she?" she asked. "Is Akira doing alright in school?"

"I just met her, actually," I said.

"Oh, well thank you for watching after her last night," she said. "She texted me, telling me everything that happened."

We both took a couple of sips from our tea until she broke the silence.

"I really feel for the poor girl. When I found her, she was just sitting on one of the swings on the park with a packed bag on the ground beside her. All of her things fit in that small thing!" she said. "She had no money and nowhere to go. All I could offer her was the room we had upstairs and she gladly took it! She even offered to work here at the cafe in exchange. She's such a hard worker too, putting her best into everything she does..."

"Miss, has she ever told you about some dream of hers?" I asked, wondering if she knew what Akira was talking about.

"Oh she would never tell us!" the lady said. "But she did tell me that her journey would begin soon! I'm so excited for her! It's a shame she never told us what it is, but she would always get this dreamy look on her face when she told us how hard she would work to get her dream to come true. I just hope she doesn't work herself to death! I'm so scared that she might just drop to the floor in exhaustion!"

So she really hasn't told anyone about this dream of hers. Interesting.

 **Kageyama's POV**

It was morning and I was headed for class when I passed by the faculty office on my way.

"Please!" someone yelled. I took a quick peek through the open door and saw Akira bowing down to a teacher while stretching out the envelope that had the money from the mini-fair to her.

"Y-you actually did it?" the teacher in front of her said.

"Yes," Akira said, standing straight up. "This should be enough for everything."

"But how-"

"I sold stuff and worked some part time jobs and the volleyball team helped me out during the mini-fair," she exclaimed. She had a serious look on her face, like she was on a mission.

"Well," the teacher muttered. "You passed the requirements and you have enough people... I don't see why we shouldn't push through with this! Great job, Aki-chan! Tell everyone to meet up later so we can clean up!"

Akira looked surprised and was on the verge of exploding into tears. The teacher took the envelop and placed it on her table while Akira just stood there, frozen in place.

"Thank you!" she suddenly yelled. All the other teachers looked at her and smiled.

"Good for you, Aki-chan!" they greeted. She bowed at everyone with a wide smile on her face.

"Now go on and get to class," the teacher she was talking to said. "And don't you dare skip lunch!"

"I won't!" she yelled before running out of the faculty. She accidentally bumped into me and once she caught her balance and looked at me, she smiled. She suddenly hugged me and quickly released, still smiling. "Thank you!" she yelled before running off to class.

"What just happened?" Sugawara-san said, suddenly appearing beside me.

"I have no idea," I answered.

We stood in place as we watched Akira skip through the halls. Teachers who were passing by just watched and laughed or smiled at her, congratulating her.

"I guess the teachers love her," Sugawara-san said, laughing. "She sure doesn't act like a girl who skips lunch on a daily basis with all that jumping she's doing."

We went ahead and got to class. The rest of the day sped through rather quickly and it was already time for after school practice. We were practicing dives on the court. Ukai-san was tossing balls for us while Shimizu-san assisted him. Yachi and Take-sensei were in the corner, discussing the club funds.

"SHIMIZU-SAN!" someone suddenly yelled. The doors of the gym burst open and Akira stood there, panting but smiling widely.

"Y-yes?" Shimizu-san asked. "Wait, why are you running around?! You might get sick again! I told you to take it easy!"

"IT GOT APPROVED!"

Approved?

"W-what got approved?!"

"The thing!"

"WHAT THING!?" the entire team yelled, rather curious as well.

She approached the court and everyone gathered around her, including coach and Take-sensei.

"Ah! It finally got approved, huh?" Take-sensei asked.

"Wait, why does he know?!" Noya-san asked.

Akira showed us a piece of paper. It was a club application form for a badminton club with the word "approved" stamped at the bottom of the paper. She was squealing in place and was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Calm down!" Shimizu-san said. "We don't want you to catch a fever again or anything!"

"I know, I know, but do you know what this means? I'll finally be able to compete!" she squealed. "My dream is finally coming true!"

"Wait, this is your dream?" Tsukishima asked. "To restart the badminton club?"

"Restart?" I asked.

"I got to watch a tournament a couple of weeks before I took entrance exams to schools," Akira started. "I immediately wanted to play! But when I officially applied for Karasuno, I had no idea that the badminton club has disbanded some time ago and the school didn't have enough funds to approve one so I had to come up with the money on my own."

"So that's what the stuff you were selling were for," Asahi-san said. "That's actually amazing!"

"So you want to compete?" Hinata asked. "You'll play in a tournament and all?! That's great!"

"I know!" Akira squealed once more.

"Hold on," Tsukishima said. "You want to compete in badminton tournaments but you can't even take care of yourself?!"

"I can handle myself!" she replied with a pout.

"He has a point," Daichi-san said. "If you're going to compete, you have to keep a healthy lifestyle. It comes with any sport."

"And I bet a little twerp like you can't even remember to drink her vitamins," Tsukishima said, glaring at Akira. Her eyes went wide and she suddenly looked away.

"O-of course I remembered," she said.

"You stuttered," we all said in unison.

"I can handle it!" she whined. "I really want to do this..."

"Aki-chan," Shimizu-san said. "What did you have for breakfast?"

"Uhh..." she muttered.

"What about lunch?"

"Lunch? I uhh..."

"Exactly. Someone has to take care of you if you're going to compete."

"I know!" Akira yelled. "I just didn't have enough money to buy any food today since I still needed a little bit more money to get the club approved so I used the allowance I saved up... I've been fine until now... I can handle myself.."

She was suddenly looking down at the floor, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. Everyone else smiled. It was obvious that she was really passionate about competing.

"There's a tournament coming up in a month," she muttered. "Y-you guys can come and watch if you'd like..."

"Of course we'll be there," Sugawara-san said, ruffling her hair. She looked up and smiled.

"Cakes," she said. "I'll treat you all to cakes."

"CAKES?!" everyone yelled.

"Oh right, Aki-chan is great at baking," Shimizu-san said.

"YOU BAKE!?" Noya-san and Hinata yelled.

"Y-yeah, grandma taught me when I started working at the cafe," Akira muttered.

"She works at the cafe close to my house," Tsukishima said. "She lives there too."

"UWAA!" Hinata yelled. "You live in a cafe?! That's so cool! You can eat all the pastries you want!"

"D-don't get it wrong! I don't own the place!" she said, shaking her hands.

"Wait, shouldn't you be cleaning up the gym by now?" Take-sensei asked.

"R-right!" Akira said. "I'll see you guys later! Come to the cafe tomorrow any time!"

And with that, she ran off.

"Shimizu," Daichi-san said. "Did you know she played badminton?"

"Actually, I'm pretty sure she hasn't tried yet."

"How is she going to compete?!" Tanaka-san yelled. "And the competition is in one month!"

"And with such a frail figure!"

"Speaking of figure..."

"Okay, back to practice!" Ukai-san yelled. Everyone shushed up and went back to doing drills.

So that was her dream...

 **That's right people! The tiny girl's dream is to freaking compete for badminton! Yup!**

 **To be honest, I tried playing it safe and wrote about something I actually knew since I used to train for the sport (never competed or anything though) so I hope you guys like it anyways. The story won't be super technical or anything anyways!**

 **Don't forget to vote for/fave this chapter and comment what you thought about it! I'm completely open to opinions and feedback!  
Bye~**

 **Maeswolf**


	8. Chapter 8

**Akira's POV**

"First things first," Tachina-sensei said as we entered the gym. "We have to get this place back to a useable state."

The school had a gym specifically for the badminton club before but it's been abandoned ever since the club disbanded. The ceiling was high and the ground was cemented. There were cobwebs dangling from the ceiling and there was dust everywhere. The windows were covered with tarps so it was pretty dark. Tachi-san turned on the light switch.

It looked way better without the light.

"Why don't you guys get changed into something more comfortable before we start cleaning up," Tachi-san told us.

I was able to recruit three people to join the club, just enough for a competing team.

The two girls I got for the doubles pair were Matsuoka Eri and Yamada Mariko, both first years. They were best friends and used to play tennis together in junior high. They were pretty synchronized and wanted to try badminton for a change. They were great for doubles.

Eri had shoulder length black hair that she always tied in a messy bun and Mariko had really long blonde hair that was braided most of the time. The two of them were basically partners in crime and would always make sure they teased you as best as they could.

Here's the not so best part, they were taller than me.

Then there was Akiyama Jiro, a second year who didn't take much interest in anything else. He was tall and had long legs and arms and he was pretty fast, perfect for singles. He had flowy light brown hair that he usually tied up when he worked out.

"Aki-chan, you have a visitor," Tachiba-sensei said as we took out some brooms and mops from the storage room. Tsukishima-kun was standing by the door. I walked up to him and smiled.

"Lunch," he said. I looked over to Tachi-sensei and she gave me a thumbs up.

There was an open field not too far from the gyms. The giant brought me over to a nearby tree and we sat under the shade. He placed a bento box on my lap.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't eat anything today so I had mom cook some extra food just in case," he said. "I couldn't find you during lunch, though."

"Y-yeah, sorry, I was in the library," I said. "But you really didn't have to-"

"Knowing you, I have to," he said with a smirk. "After all, you'll be training for your tournament soon, right?"

I nodded. I opened up the box and was greeted by the smell of homemade tempura. I started eating while Tsukishima-kun bought me a little carton of chocolate milk from a nearby vending machine.

"Shouldn't you be training?" I asked.

"And leave you to rot in hunger?" he replied with a smirk. "Don't worry about it. I told them and they understood."

"Y-yeah," I muttered. "They understand enough to sneak over here and hide behind a bush?"

Tsukishima turned over to the bush I was pointing at. He stood up and walked over there.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a glare.

Some members of the volleyball team was crouching down with their phones up. Wait, were they taking pictures?

"Nothing!" Tanaka-san yelled.

"You guys look like a match made in heaven," Noya-san followed, giving Tsukishima-kun a hard pat on the back.

"Aki-chan!" I heard Jiro-kun yell from a distance. He ran over to us and smiled. "Everyone else got changed. Head on over when you're done, okay?"

"Y-yeah, okay," I said.

"Oi, who are you?" Tanaka-san asked while he and Noya-san began ganging up on Jiro.

"He's a friend," I said. "This is Jiro-kun, he's part of the team."

"Nice to meet you," he said with a smile. "Thanks for taking care of Aki-chan!"

"Is he your boyfriend?" Daichi-san asked, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"N-no!" I yelled.

"You stuttered," everyone said at the same time. I let out a sigh.

"He really isn't," I said. "A-anyways, thank you for the lunch, Tsukishima-kun. I'll go wash this up and-"

"It's alright," he said, taking the bento box and smiled. "Don't overwork yourself, okay?"

"I won't," I said with a smile. The volleyball team grabbed him and dragged him back while Jiro and I walked back to the courts. I got changed into some shorts and a loose top and we all got to work, cleaning the entire place.

We were already halfway done and when night came, we all said our goodbyes before we left for home. I stayed behind to lock the club room and walked to the school gate.

"There you are, took you long enough."

Tsukishima-kun was waiting for me by the gate. He took his hands out of his pockets and took off his headphones.

"Wh-what are you doing here? It's super late," I said as I approached him.

"Waiting for you, obviously," he said. "Mom wants you over for dinner tonight. And it's late. And you're probably not going to eat tonight. And you might get raped out there."

"Okay, okay," I said with a sigh. "But I can really take care of myself-"

"Are you seriously going to keep arguing with me on this?" he asked.

"There really is no point, huh?"

"Come on, we can still catch the bus," he said and took my bag from me. We walked to the bus stop, talking about how our day went and about other school stuff...

Wait what?

We arrived at the bus stop right on time and he gave me the window seat once again.

"Tired?" he asked as a yawn escaped my mouth.

"Yeah, the gym was way too hard to clean up."

"Oh come on, seriously?" the bus driver yelled. "Sorry folks, we're going to have to take the long way around."

"Well, that should give you enough time to get a quick nap," the giant said.

"Well this isn't the first time I'm sleeping on a bus," I said.

"Come on," he said, patting his shoulder.

"Thanks.." I muttered. Another yawn escaped my mouth and yup.

I instantly fell asleep.

 **Tsukishima's POV**

What am I doing?

I caught the girl in my arm, carried her to the clinic, made her have dinner at my house, let her sleep over, brought her lunch, and now I'm letting her sleep on my shoulder. I literally lent her my underwear. I LENT HER MY UNDERWEAR.

I don't know if this is a new low for me. Heck, I don't even know if this is a new level.

Akira shifted in her sleep, trying to get a bit more comfortable. I placed our bags down and had her rest her head on my lap.

She looked cute in her sleep...

Wait what?

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter! I honestly thought it was so cute when I was thinking of it in my head.**

 **Don't forget to vote/fave this chapter and leave a comment down below on what you think about the story so far! Enjoy to rest of it! Have a great day!**

 **Maeswolf**


End file.
